The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Users often participate in real-time audio/video communication or “video chat” sessions via their mobile devices (tablet computers, mobile phones, etc.). The small form factor of these devices is typically not a problem, such as when a video chat session is between only two users. When a large group of users are participating on at least one side of the video chat session, however, the display and/or camera capabilities of the mobile device may be inadequate. For example, many users of the group of users may be unable to see the display of the mobile device and thus may be unable to fully participate in the video chat session.